Large numbers of web based transactions are performed every day; however parties to these transactions have concerns about the security of the transactions which are performed over the internet. The security problems may relate to the possibility of interception of messages and the identification of the parties involved.
Typically a web based transaction involves interaction with a single web server controlled by the retailer, although in some instances the payment is handled by a third party and the consumer is redirected to a payment provider's website in order to pay for the items they have purchased. As financial information is being transmitted, security is clearly a very significant worry for users.
Some online retailers enable consumers to redeem vouchers or otherwise access specific transactors in a transaction. Typically a consumer is sent a voucher or voucher code by post or email and the consumer then enters a code into a box at checkout on the retailer's website. Such systems are open to abuse as they are not carried out securely. For example, such systems are susceptible to interception of communication of the voucher details to the consumer by a third party.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known methods and systems for enabling web based transactions.